


Making Memories

by kimboik



Category: Dancing with the Stars (US) RPF, So You Think You Can Dance RPF, Step Up (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4422605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimboik/pseuds/kimboik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A love story between two dancers.  Slight AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Collection of sets of the characters, and of what my OC wears.  
> http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/collection?id=4606221
> 
> My OC, Fallon Parker, is played by Natalie Dormer.

Chapter One

Beginning of May 2007

The dulcet tones of Beethoven fill the dance studio as the lone figure turned about it. Their limbs moved fluidly around them. The dancer went into a series of turns, before moving into a leap. After a few more moves, the song ended.

The dancer was a woman in her early twenties named Fallon Parker. She had a striking face, and a pair of crystal blue eyes. Her golden blonde hair, that tumbles down a little past her shoulders in soft waves, was up in a messy bun. She is about 5'6, with a slightly curvy body, and her skin faintly glowed from her time in the sun.

Fallon wore a gray, loose tank top with a black sports bra underneath. She was wearing black sweatpants that were rolled up just below her knees, and had black socks on her feet so she could dance easily without having her lyrical dance shoes with her.

As she was doing a few practice turn, Fallon could see a familiar male figure in the doorway from the corner of her eye, causing her heart to speed up. She heard rumors that he would be in the movie, but she didn't want to get her hopes up if it ended up not being true. Stopping, Fallon grinned at the man she hadn't seen for almost six years.

"Christopher James Scott. What are you staring at?" she asked with a faint Georgian twang.

Five minutes earlier

A young man made his way through though building filled with dance studios to find the one that the dance rehearsals for the movie were being held. He was wearing baggy black sweatpants, a gray tank top, with black and red sneakers. He had light brown hair that went to his shoulders, but what now pulled back into a pony tail. He had blue eyes, a muscular build, and slightly tanned skin.

When he got to the right studio, he saw a figure of a familiar young woman doing turns. His heart started beating faster at seeing her again after all these years. He could never forget Fallon Marie Parker. Then she stopped, grinned at him before saying anything.

"Christopher James Scott. What are you staring at?" she asked with a faint Georgian twang.

"You, Miss Georgia Peach," he answered with a smile at the familiar banter.

"Come in Chris. I don't bite," she told him as she walked towards her bag in the corner to get her dancing shoes.

"I do remember one time-," Chris started saying with a grin as he thought of that day.

"You liked it, so don't lie," she interrupted with a huff.

Fallon sat down on the floor with her back against the wall. Taking a drink from her water bottle, she patted the floor beside her, signaling him to sit down. After doing so, Chris changed into his dance shoes as well.

"I heard rumors that you would be in the movie," she said breaking the silence.

"Are you unhappy?" he asked her feeling like he was just kicked in the stomach.

"I didn't want to get my hopes up. I tried moving on after that summer, but no one could make me feel the what that you do. I never made it past the first date. Even then, they were blind dates that my friends set up. Eventually they gave up too," she told him a a small laugh as she remembered Briana's face.

"Same here. That was the biggest mistake of my life," he told her sadly remembering the day as if it were yesterday.

_** Flashback ** _

_It was their last day at Camp Bravo, and the young couple was spending as much time as they could together. Tomorrow Christopher would still be here in California, and Fallon would be back in Atlanta, Georgia. They were happy together, but things changed after lunch. The young couple was standing on the dock, when Chris grabbed her hands, so that they were now standing face to face. His heart broke at the look of pure happiness on her face._

_"Fallon, I think we should break up," he told said looking down at their entwined hands._

_"What?" she asked in a whisper._

_"We are going to be on separate side of the country. It could never work," he told her before flinching when she slapped him across the face._

_Chris looked up, and was met with a heartbreaking sight. Tears were streaming down her face, and her body was shaking in heart wrenching sobs. Before he could speak, she took off running to her cabin. Later that day he searched for her, only to find that she left early._

_** \---End Flashback--- ** _

"After that I focused more on dancing," he added.

"I did the same, but I never stopped thinking about you," she told him.

"Do I still have a chance?" he asked looking into her eyes.

Instead of answering, she leaned forward, and kissed him softly on the lips. Fallon gasped when he bit her bottom lip, and took his chance to deepen the kiss. Before it could go further, a loud clap echoed around them causing the couple to quickly separate. They guiltily turned to see the director, Jon M. Chu, standing in the doorway with a big grin on his face.

"Looks like we won't have to worry about you two getting along," Jon said causing them to blush.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Christopher Scotts' middle name is made up. He is also slightly AU. This is just a preview of the first chapter.


End file.
